


Welcome to Hogwarts!

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Rey sees Hux is in the Hogwarts Express, but it takes Hux until the Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall to see Rey and years to remember their first meeting.
Series: Emerald and Bronze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by saying I wrote this around the time The Last Jedi came out and abandoned it until a few weeks ago. To my surprise I had actually finished most of the series so I'm going to post it now that I've fully finished it.

Rey was shaking in her boots as she boarded the steam train. The woman from the ministry had left moments ago telling her to simply get on the train. She had made it sound easy as if she wasn’t trading a normal life for magic. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to, but her adoptive family had made it very clear they no longer wanted her. The letter had made them furious especially her father. Rey had been with them since she was four having ended up in the system when she was a baby. 

They’d been a reasonably nice family. They said they loved her until they had their own son, until her father started to spiral into drugs. Once her Hogwarts letter came he kicked her out. He’d been yelling, calling her demonic. Rey had cried clutching her plushy to her chest. It was the only remnant of her former family.

They wouldn’t remember what they had done to her. The ministry of magic had mercifully erased her existence from their minds and had her placed with Plutt. She hadn’t been shown the same generosity. 

Rey looked around trying to take in her surroundings. A boy dressed in a black with bright red hair caught her eye. He was talking with a tall blonde girl, her pale hair cropped into a short bob. His own bright hair was slicked back and made him look almost mean paired with his wolfish grin.

With a deep breath she followed him into the train.

***

He had been in his second year when she was sorted. She’d been a small, insignificant child. Rey hadn’t even held his interest long enough for him to remember her name. The girl was sorted into Ravenclaw before the hat was even set atop her head. He himself had been a hatstall narrowly making it to Slytherin though the damned hat kept insisting his intellect would thrive in Ravenclaw. 

“Filthy mudblood,” Ren whispered beside him.

Hux didn’t bother looking at him. Even back then he and Ren had been on bad terms and he knew it wouldn’t change. Some oaf hummed in agreement and Hux let his attention drift back to the Sorting Ceremony. A black-haired boy sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

“Slytherin!” it yelled, and they cheered as the boy joined their table. As he let his eyes wander they locked with the girls, she was staring at him. He let his attention be pulled away by the recently sorted boy. 

He introduced himself as Dopheld which was as ridiculous a name as his own. Hux simply informed him he’d be calling him by his last name. He and Mitaka quite possibly became friends in that moment similarly to Phasma and him the year prior. 

Hazel eyes stayed locked onto him throughout the evening, tracking his movements. It made his skin prickle and he had never been happier to retire to the dorms.


End file.
